Every earthquake that occurs is viewed to have a seed event. Under a hereditary model, the possible progeny from that seed will lie on one of three P-rings. Our definition of a P-ring is the ring that forms by the refracted P waves (infrasonic sound waves) of a seismic event. The P-rings at the shadow zone boundaries of the core of the Earth and a smaller inner compression ring comprised of multiple P-rings are the rings used in this method. The forecasted locations of probable quake events are derived from the intersections of P-rings, plate edges and fault lines and are called “Refracted Earthquake Locations (REL)”. These possible event locations are the result of the bent passage of P-waves through the liquid outer core of the Earth. The degree angles and the corresponding widths of our 3 P-rings were determined using historical earthquake data locations. Shadow zone border rings numbers 1 and 2 has a width of one and a half degrees and the compression ring 3 also has a one and a half degree width. The progeny quakes, if they occur, will occur beneath either P-ring 1, 2, or 3. The ring widths are no more than 105 miles or 169 km. A 0.5-degree buffer is allowed for a ripple in the rings due to refraction irregularities. An alert is declared when a P-ring intersects a tectonic plate edge or major fault line. An alert clock lasts for 100 hours from the seed event. If an earthquake occurs, the clock does not expire until the entire 100 hours has elapsed and the quake then also becomes a new seed with its' own set of rings.
Multiple alerts for a specific geographic location can occur from multiple seeds; and converging rings, and multiple clocks may be in play at any time. In our software version of the forecasting method, we also include in our database an archive of the coordinates of the past 100 days of quake events and a listing of active volcanoes. The epicenter of the actual quake is the surface expression of the forecasted hypocentral location. The 0.5 degree buffer zone allows for a fuzziness or corrugated ripple in the shadow edges as a result of the distortion of refracted P-waves through the earth.
Earthquake prediction is a debatable topic (Mogi, 1969). There are at least three types of (conventional) earthquake prediction. Deterministic prediction is the behavior exhibited before the earthquake (the stress interactions with the surrounding rocks) can be calculated (by whatever techniques are currently available) so that the time, place, and magnitude of the future large earthquakes can be estimated within well-defined windows (Di Luccio et al., 1997). Earth is a complex, non-linear and heterogeneous system at all scales which makes deterministic prediction difficult. Statistical prediction is where seismicity in the past can yield estimates of seismicity in the future. Statistical analysis of seismicity in the past, in order to attempt to predict future behavior, again fails because of complexity and heterogeneity. The third and most common type is where some key precursory phenomenon or a group of phenomena indicate that a large earthquake is imminent (Agnew and Jones, 1991). Traditional thought suggests that all three types cannot predict time, place, and magnitude of a future large earthquake. It is complexity and heterogeneity that prevents it each time. It is widely accepted that body and surface waves are contemporaneous with and define earthquakes and cannot be used for forecasting. Our hypothesis assumes that most earthquakes are produced by other earthquakes, and that the infrasonic body waves form an acoustical conduit for mantle convection or some other earth process to take place and point to where future earthquakes will occur. Previous methods did not take this into account.
The dispersion properties of P-waves as they relate to the interface between the earth's mantle and its core have been accepted as forming a shadow zone from approximately 103 degrees to 142 degrees according to USGS Theoretical P-wave arrival time charts.                The ring widths and angles are as follows:                    Ring 1: 102.4-103.9            Ring 2: 142.6-144.1            Ring 3: 145.1-146.6                        
The REL fall within a very small area of error, and have a time constraint for their validity. The magnitudes of the resulting quakes tend to decrease markedly after a certain period of time within the time constraint of 100 hours. A quake most likely will not occur unless it has been subjected to a specific P-ring within a previous 100-hour period. The hypothesis postulates that most earthquakes are the result of a previous earthquake. We state that most earthquakes can be accounted for; however, there may be a few orphan events that have no discernable parent event.
Existence of this precursor is not sufficient to say without a doubt that an earthquake will occur, but as in a weather forecast, the conditions are ripe for a quake to occur. Very few quakes have been found in the past 24 months of NEIC data that did not fit this pattern. A seed event can be found in most every case and is very obvious once the method is routinely performed.
Historically, very few successful examples of earthquake prediction have been consecutively reproducible. The employment of this method, however, will yield a high success rate in a very short time span. All of the alerts together occupy only a fraction of the planets total tectonic plate edges or major fault lines in space and time. We do not pretend to understand the science of what causes the earthquake, but do believe that our method of forecasting is based upon a sound method of pattern recognition.
If earthquakes nucleate as a result of seed events halfway across the globe as the pattern seems to indicate, then what process or phenomenon would cause this to happen? Should the triggering of mainshock events be examined from an entirely different view and does the aftershock phenomenon also have to be considered in a different light? Using this forecasting method, many aftershocks can be accounted for as separate earthquake events. Only if a secondary quake occurs in less than 28 minutes could it possibly be assumed to be an aftershock. 28 minutes is the minimum amount of time required for a round-trip reflection from P-ring number 1 at approximately 103 degrees, which assumes a P-wave travel time of 14 minutes one-way. If indeed the P-waves are responsible for the reflected quake event, then it could be deduced that the P-waves provide an acoustical conduit or path that allows the invigorated mantle to convect. The mantle convection would thus cause pressure beneath the plates at the desired ring location.
Geographically some locations are at a crossroads of these rings due to the seismically active regions throughout the world. The recognition of this ring pattern makes it clear to understand the high seismicity of areas such as Indonesia, Japan, California, and New Zealand and Alaska. They all trade ring reflections in what we call symmetry of heredity or seismic revenge.